


[F4M] - Let's talk about morning sex, baby - [Riding you] [Pounding] [Possessive] [Creampie] [Please cum in me] [Narrative] [Explaining how I love to wake up] [Asmr] [811 words]

by Higirly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higirly/pseuds/Higirly
Summary: Let me tell you how I would like to wake up in the morning...
Relationships: F4M, GFE - Relationship, Girlfriend - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] - Let's talk about morning sex, baby - [Riding you] [Pounding] [Possessive] [Creampie] [Please cum in me] [Narrative] [Explaining how I love to wake up] [Asmr] [811 words]

"Let's talk about morning sex, baby"

The tags that I used, you can change them and make new ones if you want to:  
[F4M] [Riding you] [Pounding] [Possessive] [Creampie] [Please cum in me] [Narrative] [Explaining how I love to wake up] [Asmr]

Written by u/HiGirly.  
proof read by the amazing u/SubtlestExpression.

If there's anything you'd like to change in the script, then just do so!  
I'm totally fine with performers changing things to fit them better.  
Ramblefap or use your most seductive tone of voice and have fun with it! ^^

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

And there he was… Laying on the bed, completely naked, with only a sheet covering him. 

This is my favorite sight in the morning…

It’s my favorite way to wake up.. Your arms wrapped around me… 

and with your cock insistingly pressed up against my ass. Mm…

I like to grind my ass against you… softly squirming… trying to wake you up. 

Eventually I’d feel your hand wander… 

Feel it brush against my skin… From my waist... Down my stomach and hips... Lower… 

Until you cup my sex... And slowly start to tease me… 

Moving your fingers sweetly up and down.. Until I’m a gasping mess. 

Until I can’t take it anymore and turn around to face you.

To lay on my side.. And grab your cock… 

Slowly moving my hand up and down your shaft as I kiss you.

I would kiss you slow at first.. Teasing your lips with mine.. 

Until lust would take over and we’d kiss in a passionate frenzy... Losing our control. 

I would roll on top of you... Straddle you… And start to kiss your neck, as you squeeze my tits… 

I’d moan and start to grind my clit against you.. It wouldn’t take long until we both would be desperate for more.. 

Until I guide the head of your cock to my entrance and slowly lower myself on top of you.. letting you slowly stretch my cunt..

I would slowly start to ride you… Not letting you set the pace… 

I'd let you touch me… But I would not let you guide me.

I would let you touch me where ever you wanted.. Your hands moving over my hips… 

To my ass and up to my waist.. So that you can draw me closer to you.

You would reach up and take my tits in your hands… Teasing my nipples, making them stiff and hard for you… 

Meanwhile I’m slowly bouncing up and down on your cock.

I would moan and look you in the eyes.. as I drive you wild with lust.

And when I feel you starting to lose control… I'd stop.

And start to grind on you.. Slowly instead… I would lean down so that my lips just barely touches yours.. 

I would moan and gasp as we would breath the same air…, share the same breath. 

And after a while.. I would kiss you and say ”It’s your turn.”

With those three words uttered… You’d know exactly what I meant.

You’d roll me over onto my back in one swift motion, taking control.

You would start with long hard strokes, pounding deep into my pussy with your big hard cock.

You would whisper all the dirty things that you know would drive me wild.

You would say: Mmm.. You like the effect I have on you, don’t you?

How much I can turn you on..

I know just what to say and do to make you mine. 

I know how to make your body react exactly how I want it to.. 

So I can use you, use your body as I please.

Then you would tell me how I belong to you… how this pussy belongs to you.

You’d say to me, ”You’re my good little girl, aren’t you?”

Your body belongs to me, from your delicious lips that tease my cock so well to your wet little pussy.

I want to use your body for my pleasure.

Touch me, tease me, grind up against me and let me listen to your breathing grow heavy and more ragged.

Show me how much you need my touch.

Show me…

With those final words, I came.

I came so hard around your cock.. And as I tightened around you I could feel that you were close.

”I want you to cum in me,” I’d say in a daze.

I want you to mark me…

I want the feeling of you inside me to linger.. to never fade.. to always be there.

Cum in me.. please… please.

I need it…

And you did…

I gasped and moaned as I felt you fill me completely… 

your thrusts slowed down.. and we came down from our bliss.. still breathing the same air..

You’d roll off me on to your back, pulling me over so that I’m laying on top of your chest..

We lay in silence… listening to our breaths slowly returning to normal…

Then after awhile..

I would stretch and roll out of bed.

I know you'll watch me as I fix my hair and stretch, showing off my body that you know so well. 

Then I'll ask you if you want anything from the kitchen and give you a little wink as I leave the bedroom completely naked.

hoping you get the hint and meet me there once you recover. 

The words, "That counter is just the right height..", lingering in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Filled by:
> 
> u/HiGirly -https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gsxhm2/f4m_lets_talk_about_morning_sex_baby_self_fill/
> 
> u/yours-xo-CJ -  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/m2y48k/f4m_lets_talk_about_morning_sex_baby_narrative/


End file.
